Small Miracles
by DliciousSnape
Summary: Life isn't fair and whoever says it is, is lying. Sometimes bad things happen to good people...Or maybe miracles come in unique packages. A prophecy brought these people together, will it also be the thing that tears them apart?
1. NEW Author's Note

**This is not a chapter but an Author's Note that I felt was needed.**

 **I have noticed that many readers can't make it past the first chapter. For that I am sorry. It really was an unexceptional chapter. But I can guarantee my writing does get better. But if you find that you still don't like it by chapter 6, I do have two other fics working on that I would appreciate if you have them a chance. It's exciting to see new readers and I adore feedback, good or bad. But I can't stand when someone reads only the first chapter and then doesn't tell me what they dislike about the story so that I can fix it.**

 **Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first fanfiction written by ME! yay! I'm so excited :) As you can see, my chapters are rather short. I'm hoping they lengthen as I go, but we'll see. I may end up with really short chapters but a lot of them, sooo. Idk, we'll see how it goes. Any critiques are welcome :) even flames, lol, they don't bother me much.  
**

"Oh, wow..."

Analise Smithe was mortified. She'd finally done it.

"Shut up, Tia," she grumbled, wiping her eyes.

"But Ana-"

"I said shut it!" Ana growled, her spiky blonde hair giving off sparks.

Tatiana Wangatchi shook her head, her black ringlets going haywire. Her golden-green eyes were huge in her face, disbelief radiating outwards.

"Why him?" she asked seriously.

Ana couldn't answer because she had no clue why the hearts wants what the heart wants. Her heart had chosen Severus long before her mind had a chance to override it. Her grey eyes glistened with fresh tears.

Suddenly, the common room was full of students coming from dinner. There were whispers that quickly died down in the wake of glares from the two seventh years. They just stared for a moment. Tia noticed Ana's discomfort and once again rose to the occasion. She stood to her full six foot five inches, squared her shoulders and put her hands on her wide hips.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked nastily.

As a group Slytherin House turned and flooded back out into the corridor. No one wanted on the bad side of the dark girl from a distant land. As the last person retreated, Severus Snape stalked through, scowling. He came to a dead stop, glaring at the two girls. Ana ducked her head, hiding her tears; Tia sat down, giving the young man a look that could peel flesh.

"What?! I didn't do a damn thing! Maybe the little witch should stop staring at people while they're eating!" he shouted. He paused and huffed a little, then he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, after seven years, why did you tell me now?"

Ana sobbed thinking he was going to reject her.

"I'll admit it was bad timing, but," he paused again and Ana pulled herself together enough to look up with hope-filled eyes.

Severus moved to sit on the arm of the couch, taking hold of Ana's hands.

"I wanted to tell you too." He smiled crookedly.

Ana flung herself into his arms, crying brokenly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"My Lord, you can't be serious!"

"Why Severus, when am I not?" Lord Voldemort chuckled.

His followers cackled and jeered at the black-haired young man.

"Everyone gives something to me as a gift," he continued. "All I ask is for one night with the girl."

Severus hung his head. He knew he had no choice. He'd already taken the mark, he had to do as he was bid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus! No!" Ana screamed hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, tossing her to her knees before his new Lord.

Voldemort smirked evilly, stepping down from his throne. With a flick of his wand, Ana was immobilized and levitated out of the room. The Dark Lord followed, slamming the door behind him. With Ana floating beside him, they made their way up the curved staircase of the Dark Lord's manor. Voldemort was taking her to his "playroom" in the East Wing. A touch of his hand was all that was needed to open the heavy oaken door. Riddle deposited Ana on the enormous fourposter bed that dominated the green and purple room. Another flick of his wand released her and she scurried up the bed to sit against the headboard. Cowering, she took in her surroundings; until her eyes came to a rest on the semi-handsome face of her loves' master.

A sick smile twisted the face of this disguised monster. "Now Miss Smithe, this can be done easily, or you can fight me and I'll take what I want anyway."

Ana found a deep vein of courage inside herself that urged her to ask," Why me?"

The dark-haired man rambled on about bloodlines, purity and power; but all Ana heard was that he wanted her pregnant.

"You want me to carry _your_ child?" Ana breathed.

"In short, yes." the Dark Lord nodded, beginning to disrobe and smiling cruelly.

 **AN: ahhh! that was quite a teaser was it not? Go ahead and hit the review button! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: so I have a little trouble putting my thoughts into words that others will understand...plus, i have a slight self-esteem issue when it comes to writing, but i've convinced myself that I can't start without finishing. I don't know how often I will be posting but I'll try not to take too long between posts :) If anyone has any ideas or maybe a paragraph or two they think would add to the story, feel free to share :)**

Severus stood stone still. It had been hours since the Dark Lord took his beloved away; hours that he had to spend listening to her scream. He knew it was a charm of the devil upstairs, but it still took every ounce of self-preservation that he had to stand by and just listen. And then, it stopped. And yet, they still did not return. Had she died? Passed out? Given in to forced pleasure? He didn't know; and part of him didn't want to.

It seemed a lifetime before they returned; Lord Voldemort looking pleased and Ana nearly comatose. She walked as though on a string, her eyes staring vacantly, passing through Severus like ice. She was no longer _his_ Ana; he felt that maybe she'd been corrupted by the darkness that had just taken her.

By the time Severus had processed the tattered and bloody state of his love, Voldemort had resumed his seat upon the throne.

"Thank you Severus," his voiced hissed through the air," it has been quite a while since I've had a woman so pure as this one."

The Inner Circle of Deatheaters found this amusing as the catcalls flew through the air. Before Ana, Severus hadn't been known to hold back on sex; it must have been her doing, making him soft. Severus wasn't going to fall into the trap that had been laid out. Instead he replied smoothly, "Of course milord, I had expected this and thought it might please you." Inside, he was torn. "If it is acceptable to you, I'd like to take Ana home now."

At this, Analise seemed to come back to herself, for she gave a little tremble and her eyes came back into focus. "No."

"No?" the black-haired man questioned incredulously.

"I'm not going with you. Ever. You did this to me," Ana's voice quavered slightly. "I'm going home. By myself."

And with that, she turned tail and fled; none stopped her because this was obviously what the Dark Lord wanted. Severus had seemed distracted of late and that had to be the girl's fault. Nothing could distract a wizard like a plump piece of ass. Granted, several of the other Deatheaters were married, but then, most of the witches carried the same mentality of their husbands so it was no big loss. Everyone of them knew that Ana did not agree with Severus's leanings and connections even if she did love him. So it was no surprise when she fled the sight of the evil that had 'corrupted' her love.

What no one knew was what had really gone on in that torture chamber. No one even guessed that the Dark Lord had needed an heir, much less why. Only Severus had the information snatched from Dumbledore and the fraud; and even he couldn't have seen this coming. Which was exactly why Voldemort had chosen _her._ No one would suspect until it was too late and the child was already even more powerful than his father and mother combined.

Severus felt his heart harden. _It's not like I had a choice!_ he screamed silently. He swore to himself he'd never love again. He'd never open himself up just so the bitch could turn on him the minute things went bad.

And Voldemort's plan began to work its evil magic on the lives of two who were destined for pain...Or so it seemed.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So excited to be over 100 views :) could use more reviews because they help with my writing, but I'm not going to demand any lol Alright so here comes chapter 3 :)**

Ana stormed into through the door and slammed it satisfyingly behind her. She couldn't believe that man, that he could just haul her off and trade her like that to get into the good graces of his 'lord'. It was so frustrating! She'd tried and tried to persuade him against joining but no matter what she did, he wouldn't stop. He never stopped. She felt he only joined to get revenge on Potter and his friends which was a stupid reason to trade your soul for. Ana completely bypassed Tia who was sitting at her desk in the livingroom and practically flew up the stairs in her rage. Again, she slammed the door as she reached her room.

Tia was absorbed in a new article she was working on for her column in Charms Today, a popular journal dedicated to new advancements in Charms. She nearly destroyed her work when Ana came through the door and slammed it, spilling ink across her pages. She shot a glare towards her housemate but didn't say anything after seeing the look of pure hate on her face. Tia sighed, thinking she and Severus were having yet another lover's spat about his political leanings. Shaking her head, she tried to clean up the mess and return to work. If Ana wanted to talk about it, she'd say something; Tia thought about going after her but decided she'd rather avoid the mess.

It really was unavoidable, as powerful as Ana was, her control on her magic waned when she was emotional.

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Ana scrubbed at her face, practically leaving claw marks, trying to rid herself of the memories. Opening her cabinet behind the mirror, she felt her stomach flip- her contraceptive potions were gone and in their place a note was left.

Analise Smithe,

I know it would be hard for you not to try to undo my hard work, so I took the temptation from your hands. Oh, and the charm won't work as well, I've made sure of that. Take care of my child won't you?

LV

Ana wanted to scream but felt her throat close up. She didn't know what the future would hold, but she hoped a miracle would find its way to her or both she and the child were doomed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus couldn't just stand by. He may have shut himself off, but that didn't mean he couldn't look for alternate sources of help. Voldemort thought Snape would just up and take his abuse? Let him destroy the one good thing in his life? Ana had been there through all of his pain and he'd betrayed her- no, Voldemort _made_ him betray her!

"I can fix this," Severus mumbled to himself, pacing his bedroom floor.

That bastard downstairs had gotten drunk again and his mother was attempting to keep him calm, for if she didn't Severus would have a matter of minutes to collect his things and leave because he couldn't take yet another harsh word from that man. Even now, he could hear the soothing words of Eileen mixed in with the drunken rambling of Tobias.

Severus scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a headache. A tap at the window brought him back to reality; the Evening Prophet had arrived in the clutches of a rather indignant looking brown owl. Severus couldn't blame the poor thing, the air was frigid outside and the freezing rain had to be making the bird miserable. He left the owl in and gave it some treats from the dish by his desk along with a drying and warming charm, and before sending it back out he made sure the bird would be impervious to the rain for which it hooted gratefully.

Opening the paper, Severus skipped straight to the ads, intent on finding a job now that he had completed his Potions Mastery- financed by Lucius Malfoy. And there it was! An answer he should have thought of himself- Hogwarts needed a Potions teacher; who better to help him in his plight than the second-chance-giving Albus Dumbledore? And he could fill an obviously empty position at the school as well.

Things were looking up after all. Maybe the future wouldn't be as dark as he'd previously thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: here it is Chapter 4, so glad to see people are still interested. It's what keeps me going :)**

"Why Severus, I was rather surprised to get your owl."

"I'm sure, Headmaster," he replied silkily.

They were in Dumbledore's office and Severus felt distinctly uncomfortable. The old man's eyes had lost their twinkle when he walked in and he had the feeling Albus wanted to turn him away even if he was qualified for the job. But the time had come to be rather blunt, very unSlytherin-like.

"I've not just come for the job, sir."

"Oh?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, fingering his beard and looking at Severus over his moon-shaped spectacles.

"I-I have a favor to ask," Severus stuttered clumsily, cursing himself for the fear of rejection.

"And just what can I help you with?"

Severus heard the underlying message: why would a known Deatheater come to him, leader of the Light, for help?

"Well, I-" Severus shook his head. He hadn't thought he'd even get in the door and so had no rehearsed request. "I've come to the realization that I've been very wrong." He took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord asked something of me I had not expected and it opened my eyes to quite a few things." He stopped, unsure how to continue.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What did he ask for?"

Severus looked up, his face one of anguish as if he couldn't bring himself to say it. He met the old wizard's eyes and felt the tickle in his mind that he knew to be Dumbledore using Legilimency on him. He welcomed it, knowing that he was seeing the truth of things. As much as it hurt to see the memories behind his eyes, he let it happen.

It was over in seconds and the look on Dumbledore's face was unreadable. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as Severus had ever heard it.

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Severus was flabbergasted. "What?"

The old wizard took a deep breath. He knew the man had heard him and he wasn't about to repeat himself.

The once-Deatheater fell into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. He couldn't answer that question. He knew he should have followed, but was afraid of making the situation worse. Now he didn't know what to do.

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Dumbledore sat back again, looking around his office as if one of his trinkets might answer instead. Eventually he got tired of waiting for an answer and so came to a decision himself.

"Severus, you know there's not much I can do. But if this has affected you as much as you claim, you could take an Oath of loyalty and serve me another way."

His head snapped up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. "I'll do anything if it means you'll protect her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tia was furious. She had been working so much the last couple months, she hadn't had much time for anything else. But she'd recently been given time off and certain things had come to her attention that had her struggling to maintain her magical control. It wouldn't do to upset the woman sitting in front of her, tears standing clear in her eyes.

"Tia, I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it Ana! If I see him, I'll kill him!" She couldn't help shouting, but she was so beyond caring.

Ana hung her head and wrapped her arms around her gently swelled stomach, pulling her knees to her chest. The news was bound to spread now. And then the rumours would start. She could see the headlines already, what with Severus being rather careless in hiding his Deatheater status.

Little did she know the deals that were being made that night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't done one of these yet so I am doing one now. No I am not making any money from this and no I claim no ownership of anything. It does not belong to me but instead to the illustrious Ms. Rowling.**

 **AN: Woohoo! Longest Chapter YET! As everyone knows, reviews are a writer's bread and butter. We pretty much live on them. They help us bloom and evolve and they feed the desperate muse of our lives. So please, read and review.**

"Severus!"

Ana's voice was hoarse from hours of agonizing screams. It had been months since she'd even seen the man, but right now she desperately needed him. Childbirth was ridiculously hard for a witch; muggles had come up with ways to ease a woman's pain, but the magical world was incredibly backward. She felt every single centimeter of stretching, every single single that the contractions lasted was like a lifetime; she felt like she was splitting apart from the bottom up.

Then came the pushing. Tia was there for every bit; Ana's family had disowned her upon finding out about the illegitimate offspring. There was a constant murmuring in the background but Ana was in to much pain to really focus on anything else. She couldn't even understand what the Healers were telling her, she was mainly working on instinct at this point. It wasn't until she heard the words "so much blood" spoken in an undertone that she knew something was wrong, especially when she could hear a baby's cry pierce the air and yet the pain kept coming.

Tia leaned in to wipe the sweat from her forehead, her eyes full of concern. "Ana, can you hear me? There's another, honey! You have to hold on!"

When Ana moaned and turned away, choking out Severus's name again, Tia straightened and swept out of the room, heading toward the main desk of the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's. Once there, she approached the secretary with the air of one that would not be told 'no' or given excuses.

"Contact Albus Dumbledore immediately. He has a man named Severus Snape on his staff who is needed in room 742 A."

"Of-of c-course," the little ginger-haired witch stuttered nervously in the wake of the magical backlash following Tia down the hall.

It was obvious to everyone that Ana's children were going to be very powerful. The only problem now was how to keep them out of their father's hands. He'd stop at nothing to find them, especially if he found out there were two. Tia's head spun as she made her way back to the birthing room. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed how quiet the room was. There was a blue glow emanating from around the bed that Ana was previously lying on; the Healers in the room were cowering away, one of whom was holding a tiny infant wrapped in a soft blue blanket, a boy. Tia turned her eyes back to Ana just as the glow dimmed to reveal the witch was floating nearly three feet off the bed, her face torn between peace and fear.

Ana was slowly drifting back to the bed and Tia could she that she was still deep in the painful throes of childbirth but didn't seem to feel it anymore. Tia looked to the Healers and one of the witches looked at her and shook her head indicating that even she had no idea what was going on.

At that moment, a whirl of black burst into the room, coming to a stop at Ana's side. "Anali," the shadow breathed. It was Severus.

Ana smiled weakly up at him when she heard the pet name he'd given her when they'd gotten together. "Tobi."

Severus chuckled. He'd refused to let her shorten his first name, claiming that it sounded ridiculous. But 'Tobi' he could apparently handle; not that she would have let him have any other say in it. The dark-haired man frowned when Ana winced; he glanced across the room at the baby that was struggling to get back to his mother.

"Ana? What's going on?" Severus was confused. He didn't understand how she could still be in pain when the baby had already been born.

Tia stepped forward. "There are two. She's still struggling to birth the other."

As she spoke, Ana gave and earsplitting cry that cut off abruptly before another harsher cry was heard and another Healer strode to the bed to scoop the baby from between Ana's now-limp legs and wrapping her in a pink blanket.

 **AN: I think I'm going to leave y'all a little cliffy because even though I did have a longer chapter in mind and do have more in my head that I could put down, I got stuck on names. So help me out why don't cha? remember, I need a boy's AND a girl's name :) and maybe just maybe i'll leave a hint as to what happened to Ana :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Severus was in shock. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with the child that the Healer placed in his arms. She had pale blonde hair plastered to her head and stared up at him with dark eyes. He looked around and saw Tia cradling the boy-child gently. His dark curly locks were clearly visible above the blanket he was swaddled in.

Slowly he brought the baby forward, nodding at Tia to do the same. Analise deserved to see her children before they were taken away forever. With a glance he confirmed that the little man had dark eyes like his sister.

"Anali?" Severus called softly.

Her eyes were glazed and staring at the ceiling. She looked exhausted and was shivering slightly. At the sound of his voice, she turned to look at him. Her eyes cleared and she appeared nearly desperate to have him closer, her arms reaching and hands grasping.

Catching hold of his robes she pulled him down to her level. "You've got to get her out of here. The Healers won't say anything. I trust them! He's only expecting one, but he can't have HER!" The last word was spoken in a harsh voice that allowed her fear to show through.

Severus nodded and made to leave before Analise caught his arm.

"And Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her for me, please?"

He turned away swiftly and nearly ran from the room. The Dark Lord had to have heard about the birth by now and would probably be sending someone to collect the child. Hopefully he'd just send a message to Analise to take good care of his prodigy, but that was unlikely.

AN: unfortunately, my muse isn't being very helpful. But here's a tid-bit to whet your appetite! Read and review please! I don't intend to abandon this story!


	8. Chapter 7

AN: you guys have no idea how excited I get when I see somebody view (or follow/review)! I get as giddy as a schoolkid. Anyway, let gets back to our story shall we?

Luck seemed to never be on her side. Ever. Severus had left mere minutes ago when three people in black swept in. Ana only had to take one look and she knew she'd never see her child again.

"Hand over the boy, half-blood!" Bellatrix Lestrange crooned, holding out skinny arms to Tia.

Narcissa Malfoy sneered at her sister's antics. There was no need to fight over this child. She absent-minded rubbed her own swollen belly. Hopefully this one stuck because she couldn't handle more heartache.

"Back off Bella. You know the orders. I am the one to hand him over."

Lucius was having a hard time of it. Not that he'd admit it, of course. With Narcissa possibly not being able to hold onto their own baby, this would be her redemption. If she couldn't provide more troops for their Lord's army, then raising his son would be the next best thing.

Analise couldn't help the tears leaking from her eyes. "Alright, alright. I won't fight it, but please! Can I hold him for a minute or two?"

At this point she hadn't even held her newborn son. She couldn't imagine handing him over without looking into his innocent eyes at least once before they turned him into a monster.

Blinking rapidly, Narcissa inclined her head to Tatiana, agreeing to a moment between mother and child.

"Be quick. We have to get back."

Hurriedly, Tia strode over to gently place the boy on Ana's chest. He had been fussing before but now he just stared at his mother as if she was his sunshine.

Breathing erratically, Ana bent her head to his, taking in his newborn smell. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Now that she had him in her arms, she didn't want to let go.

"Can I name him or is that out of my hands too?"

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance. They didn't have orders that said she couldn't, but they didn't know if Voldemort would change his name anyway.

In a rare moment of compassion, Bellatrix huffed. "Well, what does it matter? Either He keeps the name she gives him or He changes it. It's His choice. Just let her have her way for now!"

Smiling gratefully, Ana looked deep into the eyes of her child. She hoped to find her answer there. "Connor. Connor Allen."

"It's beautiful. But we really need to get him back now." The blonde Death Eater was worried about being late. If they took too long, they may be punished. And she didn't want that kind of Dark Magic around the infant this early in life.

Tia made the exchange and both women watched the group leave. The curly-headed witch squeezed her friend's shoulder comfortingly. She had no idea what the blonde was going through, but knew it had to be hard for her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus didn't know what in the hell made him think he could do this. It had only been a month and he'd barely been able to sleep. The girl-child turned out to be colicky and didn't let him have barely a moment to himself.

When he'd taken her to Dumbledore, he'd thought the old man would place her with a foster family. Not leave him to deal with the squalling child!

Just now she'd start fussing again in her cot. A sure sign that it was dinner time.

"Okay, Evelyn, I'm coming." Severus sighed. Just a couple of years and then she could start her training.

He only hoped it would be enough. That they wouldn't have to rely on that damn prophecy given by some hare-brained alcoholic with a taste for sherry.

AN: I think I may have written a decent chapter lol I'm just kidding. But I love the turnout. My muse is finally cooperating even if it is only in spurts. As always! Read and review!


	9. Chapter 8

An: I'm going to skip ahead a little because there's not much I can do while the kids are little. Idk if anyone understood, the twins are about 4 months older than Draco. Their birthday is February 25 and 26 respectively. So they're in the same year as Harry and the gang. Everything has been AU so far, so I guess you can scrap what Ms. Rowling wrote. I'll incorporate some plot pieces but some are just gone...oh and another little twist headed your way. I WILL explain later so no bombing me with questions! Lol Now that that is out of the way, onto the show!

"But what if they don't like me? What am I supposed to do?"

The dark haired man at Evelyn's side pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't understand her preoccupation with being liked. He certainly hadn't raised her to care what others thought.

They had just crossed through the magic wall and were currently loading her trunk onto the Hogwarts express. Along with her trunk was a basket containing a special gift from her mother. Not that Evelyn knew that of course. She would tell you that her 'Daddy' had splurged on her birthday gift three years previously. The black and orange Kneazle was an incredible companion but had caused a bit of a headache with the runaround the Ministry Department of Registration had given him.

Jasper was an independent little thing, always wanting outside to hunt his own dinner. Severus had tried to say no, but when he turned his pale blue eyes on him and given him that look, he just couldn't. As long as he didn't bring the dead creatures into the house, he couldn't care less what he did.

"Evelyn Nicole Snape! We'll have no more of this nonsense! Now hurry up or the train will leave without you!"

He didn't mean to be gruff, he just didn't want to be there longer than he had to. Chances were that he may see certain people he'd rather not and the odds increased with every moment that passed.

"Severus! Oh Severus!"

And speak of the devil...

He plastered a smile on his face and turned to greet his Godson and his parents. Draco had forgotten his manners and was getting thoroughly reprimanded by his father. Severus could make out the words "disgusting display" as they approached.

The three blonde Malfoys stopped in front of the Snapes. Draco was prodded forward where he bowed and held out his hand to Evelyn. The young girl looked up beseechingly at her Dad, nervousness showing clearly through her deep blue eyes. Severus inclined his head and saw her steel her nerves before tosses her long platinum curls over her shoulder. She looked the young wizard in the eyes as she took his hand upon which he promptly dropped a kiss.

Severus arched a brow, Lucius had obviously taught the boy well. Even though it looked forced, the boy knew his manners. It was then that another young wizard strode forward and grasped Evelyn hand, bestowing a kiss on it.

"My name is Connor and I don't believe we have met," he said smoothly, a smirk gracing his face. His dark hair was curly and kept close to his head; his eyes were so dark they looked like they had no irises. The similarities to Evelyn were numerous and Severus just knew in his heart that this was her twin. He could feel the power radiating from him and that was shocking for someone his age.

Dumbledore wasn't going to like this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Dear Father,_

 _You wouldn't believe who I met on the train! It was Harry Potter! He was so funny. There was also this ginger haired boy there, but I didn't much like him. I'm not sure why, but I think it was because he was rude. He talked with his mouth full! It was so gross!_

 _Harry bought our compartment a bunch of sweets from the trolley. Oh! That Connor boy sat with us after Draco ditched him. I kind of felt bad, so I offered. I got sorted into Gryffindor! I hope you won't be too mad about that. It's not like I had a choice though, right?_

 _Anyway, I'd better get to bed. Lots to do tomorrow. Oh, silly me. I forgot I'd see you tomorrow. I'm laughing so hard I think I woke one of my roommates. I just couldn't wait to tell you though! Obviously, you know about being in Gryffindor, but I needed to write it down because it doesn't feel real._

 _Love you lots, Evelyn_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore paced his office after the Feast. It couldn't have worked out better if he'd planned it himself. Not only was Harry Potter a Gryffindor, but his greatest ally was as well. If only the second twin had been Sorted there, then maybe he could have put a bigger kink in Tom's plans.

Oh, he wasn't fooled by the disappearing act. Tom would be back soon enough. And when he did show his face, Albus would be ready.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: okay, I didn't actually get to my big twist last chapter. I'd forgotten that I couldn't do that yet. My bad. Anyway, we'll get there eventually and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Analise woke with the sun as always. She had cried herself to sleep last night as well as the night before. She knew she shouldn't because there were people depending on her now, but she just couldn't help herself.

Her children would have been Sorted last night and it really hurt that she couldn't have been there. It wasn't fair, that both Severus and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would know before she did, what Houses her children were in. She was hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but Hufflepuff would have been nice too. Even Slytherin wouldn't be so bad as long as Severus could watch over them.

She sighed thinking that maybe she should have contact her old flame. She hadn't seen him almost 10 years and the last time, they hadn't done much talking.

As if on cue, her door flung open and a weight jostled the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A high-pitched voice shouted in her ear.

She stifled a giggle and rolled over to end up eye to eye with her little girl. Kendra's eyes shone with the blue of a clear summer's day and her hair was black as a raven's wing. Currently, said hair was an almost unmanageable riot of frizzy curls. When taken care of properly, the ringlets fell to her waist. Ana had been loathe to cut such gorgeous hair and her daughter had agreed. Looking at her was like seeing a blue-eyed female version of her father. She gave her mother comfort on dark days.

"Yes, Kendra?" She smiled lovingly. She knew exactly what was in her mind.

"Will you tell me about my Daddy again?" Kendra gave her the look every child perfected by the age of 3.

Ana sighed. They had this conversation every year. On her birthday. Today Kendra Lee was 9 years old.

"Kendra, Mommy doesn't want to talk about him today. I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's just too hard this year." Analise gave her a sad smile.

She was tired of having to come up the same excuse year after year. She had decided not to tell Severus and hoped he forgave her later. She just couldn't stand the thought of him walking away with another of her children. Besides, it was just too dangerous. The Lord only knew what Voldemort would have done had he found out about the Snape heir.

Kendra pouted for a minute and then patted her mother's face. She knew her Mom missed her dad very much and understood how hard it was to talk about him. "That's okay Mommy. You don't have to." She thought for a minute. "Do you think he would have stayed if I had been a boy?"

Analise teared up. She had never wanted her daughter to think that, but such were the questions of children. "Sweetheart, that wasn't the reason he left for America. His family needed him and I wasn't going to hold him back. I still have hope that he'll come back one day." She smiled at the wistful look in her little girl's eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Far away in the dungeons of Hodwarts, Severus Snape prepared for another year of teaching. It would be harder this year, and yet a bit more exciting. This was the year the Potter boy would begin his training. It was alot to place on an 11 year old's shoulders, but he needed the extra lessons if he wanted to survive. Severus had never expected Dumbledore to assign the lessons to him, but then, who else could the old man trust?

Taking one last look at the mirror above his sink, he swept from his rooms and through the dungeon corridors to the Great Hall. His robes billowed behind him like a superhero's cape.

Entering from the side entrance behind the High table, Snape noticed a drop in sound as he made his way to his seat.

Evelyn looked up and waved at her Daddy, ignoring the strange looks she received. She didn't care what the other kids thought, she knew her Dad better than they did anyway.

"Why are you waving at Snape?" The Weasley boy asked through a mouthful of food. "He's a slimy git."

Evelyn sneered and looked away. He wasn't worth her time. The black haired boy next to him however, looked distinctly uncomfortable at he watched the teachers eat their morning meal.

"Don't worry Harry, he actually not that bad." Evelyn assured him.

"Really? I heard he gave Gryffindors a hard time of it. Mind you, I believe that if you give his class the proper attention, he shouldn't be too harsh," the Granger girl said in her swottiest voice.

Unbeknownst to the Gryffindor group, they had several pairs of eyes watching them from across the room.

Connor couldn't believe Potter had turned his nose up at the Malfoys' friendship. Well, he'd make him rue that decision. And he had 7 years to do it.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: we've reached the big 1 O :) it's been pretty hard trying to write. Real life gets in the way, you know how it is. My youngest is 19 mths olds now and a real handful. But here I am trying to get the story going again! So let's see how it turns out shall we?

Connor was sitting in his first ever Potions class. So far his day had been pretty dull, the teachers didn't seem to realize he already knew half of the things they were teaching him. As per his Father's instructions, he'd had lessons with many of the most renowned tutors the Malfoys could pay for.

Needless to say, he was quite bored and had started the nasty habit of chewing the ends of his quill.

Evelyn however, couldn't be more thrilled to be learning from her Daddy. He was a good teacher but she thought he was a bit harsh, especially when he singled out Harry who came from a Muggle family and didn't know much of anything. She and Hermione had tried to get Professor Snape's attention but he seemed unwilling to get a correct answer from anyone but Harry.

The students left the classroom a little bewildered at the obvious dislike Snape held for the Potter boy and most of Gryffindor in general. In fact, most were deeply disturbed that he hadn't acknowledged his daughter at all. But maybe that was to be expected from someone like him: cold, unfeeling, heartless. The current rumor was that he was a vampire or some such ghoul.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The year progressed slowly, with many seemingly unrelated 'accidents' involving one Harry Potter. Somehow, Evelyn found herself caught up in this cycle of get hurt and recover alongside Mr Potter. It drove Severus to insanity trying to keep up with it all.

Connor was beside himself with glee every time he heard that Harry found himself in the hospital wing. But of course, he remained moody when he learned that The Boy Wonder had healed in record time.

It was mid-April when the Headmaster called Snape to his office.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're insane! I thought I might have misheard you but now I know you've lost it!"

Severus had spent several minutes trashing the delicate trinkets and small tables. Dumbledore had lost his marbles. There was no other reason he could think of for the Headmaster to think it wise to lead Potter and his friends -including his daughter he might add- straight to the Sorcerer's Stone.

"I assure you Severus, I am of sound mind," Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling madly. "Think of it as his first test. How can we know if he'll learn what you have to teach if he cannot overcome...certain obstacles?"

The old wizard set his office to rights with a wave of his hand and then steepled his fingers together as though awaiting another outburst.

"Fine, but if he fails," the black-haired man grumbled pointing a finger. "If he fails, I refuse to teach him."

And with that, he stormed from the room, his robes flaring dramatically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It is done then," Dumbledore roared. He had finally reached his limit with Snape's pigheadedness. "This has gone on long enough! The children made it through, and you are to teach them!"

"Not Weasley! He may have beaten Minerva's chessset but that does not make him a warrior! He can learn strategy, that much is clear but I cannot teach him that," Severus slumped into one of the plush armchairs in front of the Head master's desk.

"Yes, you may be right there. But I still insist on Miss Granger being included. She is one of the brightest minds to grace these halls that I have ever seen, your 'daughter' excepting." Dumbledore was adamant that the better trained Potter's friends were, the more likely they would rise to the occasion when the time called for it.

Snape was apt to agree but that didn't mean he couldn't complain a little about having to spend extra time with the dunderheads.

AN: sorry if it's a little jumpy, I keep getting sidetracked and writer's block is trying to kick me down again. But not to worry, I won't abandon the fic!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I love writing when I'm happy :) it releases so much pent up energy! Right now I'm listening to my favorite children's Disney music on Pandora :) spring cleaning on and off, yes I know it's late for that! Hahaha! So come on guys, I got a question for ya! What's your favorite Disney classic? And no you can't say Frozen because that's not a classic. Mulan? Hercules? Lion King? Jungle book? Alladin? Little Mermaid? Come on! I can't hear you! I need some relaxation and what better way than showing my little girl some of the classic stories of our time?!

Severus sighed. He'd just finished penning letters to his new 'apprentices' as it were. Although, he was sure Petunia would be over-fucking-joyed to see his handwriting once again. That was a fight he wasn't looking forward to.

He had decided to send Potter his own letter the usual way and then notify his guardians through the Muggle Post. He did his part, so if the best didn't show up at the appointed time, it wasn't his fault.

As far as he knew, the Granger girl's parents were more accepting of their spawn's oddness, so only one letter was sent to that household.

His black hair greasy from brewing all day, he scrubbed a hand down his face and leaned back in his Muggle swivel chair. He was inordinately exhausted for his age. This whole thing was getting to him.

Standing suddenly, he made a gesture to the side and then waited a moment. His owl, a magnificent looking barn owl- pitch black on her back and face, fading down to an ash gray on her belly.

"Hecates, deliver these quickly please," he murmured gently, receiving an affectionate nip to his wrist.

The owl swooped around the room once, grasped at his hair, and flew out the window.

A gentle knock at his bedroom door roused him from his gloomy thoughts and he bid his daughter entrance.

"Daddy? " Evelyn seemed nervous, twisting her hands in front of her and biting her lip.

Severus opened his arms and the adolescent ran into him burying her head into his chest, bumping into his chin.

"What is it, my turtle dove?" He whispered to her.

"What if I'm no good at it?"

"Good at what?"

She sighed exasperatingly, "This guardian stuff!"

Severus wilted into himself. He hadn't told her about the prophecy. The only ones that knew the whole thing were him and the old goat. Even the Dark Lord didn't know the whole story. He thought that by forcing Miss Smithe to have his progeny that he would have a defender against Mister Potter. What he didn't know what that the prophecy spoke of another defender. One that stood at the Chosen One's side. That if she were to fall, Potter would fail. No child needed that kind of pressure. Even Potter hadn't been told how important he was.

"You'll do fine sweetheart. Don't forget, you won't be alone."

At school, Evelyn had felt rather isolated. The only one who could keep up with her intellectually was Hermione and even she had her nose stuck in a book half the time. Harry was a powerful young wizard but didn't apply himself to his studies the way he was expected to. And Ron, the tagger-on, couldn't care less about anything if it wasn't Quidditch.

Evelyn huffed, frustrated. "Alright. I'll do my best but..." She shrugged and hopped off his lap to get ready for bed. Her ablutions were extremely important to her sense of routine.

She stopped at the door and looked back, "Thanks Dad, g'night!" With a flounce she left.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But Mum-"

"But nothing, Hermione!" Jean Granger flung her arms out. It was ridiculous! To expect her 12 year old daughter to push herself so hard even during summer break!

"It's important to me, Mum." Hermione pointed out, giving her mother puppy-dog eyes.

Jean looked at her husband who had so far remained silent. Stuart shrugged, letting her know his feelings on the matter. So that was how it was gonna be, huh? Fine, but she wasn't going to be the monster here!

"Alright! But if I see that it's stressing you out too much, you're done!" She declared pointing her finger at her daughter's nose.

"Yes!" Brown curls flying, Hermione danced a jig.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had an easier time with his relatives. They were happy to be rid of him for even more of the year. Their only stipulation was that Harry spend the summer wherever it was he was training.

This didn't bother him much. Granted, Snape was a git, but in his eyes, he was still better than Vernon Dursley.

Snape rolled his eyes after he read the conditions the Muggles had set, but he could hear Dumbledore now, "A necessary evil Severus, my boy."

And so, on July 13, Snape met the two families to pick up his new protégée at a small cafe just down the street from the Muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: time to get to it, eh?if anyone has suggestions, I'm always happy to hear them even if they aren't used. I love the feedback that I get :)**

Vernon Dursley was not a patient man. Never had been. So, to be wasting his time on this foolishness, well, let's just say he was not happy in the slightest.

"Where is this fellow you're supposed to meet, boy?" He growled at Harry.

"I'm not sure Uncle Ver-"

Harry was interrupted by a mass of blonde that attached itself to his person. "Harry!"

Detaching himself, he recognized Evelyn Snape, which meant that his Potions Professor was already here.

Evelyn stepped back and addressed the Dursleys who were watching the exchange with trepidation. "Thank you for bringing him. We'll take it from here."

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him through the café to a private room in the back. He barely had time to breathe before another mass flew at him, this one a frizzy mess of brown curls.

He realized Hermione was shaking with excitement and squeezed her back fiercely. "Calm down, 'Mione! You're going to explode!"

She hopped on the spot, flinging her curls out of her face and wringing her hands. "Sorry, Harry. I'm just anxious to learn things they won't teach us at school."

From his seat at the booth Snape smirked. "There's a reason they don't teach you the things you will soon be practicing." He took a sip from his drink, which Harry was fairly certain was not coffee, and added. "Not that I expect you to grasp most of it right off the bat, anyway."

Harry looked around the room. "Where's Ron?"

The professor nearly spat out his drink. Wiping his mouth he replied, "Mister Weasley was not invited to our lessons. It was feared he could not keep up. And wouldn't keep his big mouth shut." This last was added under his breath.

"So when do we start?" Evelyn gazed at her Father with excitement glowing from her eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Faster! Keep up, Potter!"

Harry was dripping sweat, his forearms sore from the many blocks he had just endured while training in unarmed combat with Hermione, Evelyn and Snape. "I'm trying, sir!" he panted.

The swotty, curly-haired Hermione was having just as much difficulty with the out-of-book lessons they were receiving. When it came to magical prowess, she surpassed Harry and Evelyn, but she wasn't in shape for the strenuous combat techniques they were working on today.

After the meeting at the Muggle cafe, Snape had Port-keyed them to his 'training center'. It was a little property off the coast of France. The island itself was Unplottable and warded against intrusion- Muggle or Magical. He had inherited the place from an uncle on his mother's side who had been reluctant to cast Eileen out of the family. Snape hadn't had a reason to use the island up until now. While not very big, the island had a variety of landscapes; from dunes of sand along the beaches to high craggy cliff-faces, it had it all.

When Harry was thrown to the ground yet again by the competent Evelyn Snape, the professor threw his hands up and hoisted the boy to his feet. "Two laps around the island, boy!"

Groaning sullenly, Harry glared at the man before taking off at a trot.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kendra glared at her mother. She hated visiting Grandmother Smithe.

"But Mum! She always pinches my cheek and tells me I'm too skinny! I hate that!" She stamped her foot and pouted petulantly.

Analise sighed. It was like this every time. "Kendra Elizabeth! Now that is quite enough!" With another sigh, she lowered herself to her daughter's level and stared into her blue eyes. "You know if we don't visit, she'll blast us off the Family Tree! We wouldn't want that now would we?"

The eleven-year-old scowled at the steps beneath her feet. "No, Mummy. We don't want to be like Aunt Harriet."

"Good."

The door before them swung open and Ana rose, forcing a smile onto her face at the sight of her formidable mother.

"Took you long enough," Geralda Smithe sneered, eerily reminding Ana of someone she'd rather forget.

 **AN: sorry...I just feel I should apologize for this chapter. It's not one of my best but writer's block is a difficult beast to master. I hope to be better in future. But please, enjoy. Read and review.**


End file.
